Fan:Digimon Tamers X Antibody chapter 1
Every day is usually normal, well as normal as you can get with digital creatures fighting on city blocks. Almost everybody was a tamer, the only people that weren't either can't find the right partner, or just can't get one. Muntu, a very average kid with normal problems just so happens to not have a partner. He always wanted a digimon with the X Antibody he always saw people talk about. His parents didn't care about digimon very much, but his friend Cory loved them. Cory had short blonde hair with a green baseball cap he always had backwards. He always had a white T-shirt that was green around the neck and the sleaves. The day started average, Cory into his work in class, Muntu starring deep at the clock. The teacher, Jeri Katou, was to nice to try and make him do his work. As the bell began to ring, Muntu was way to excited even though it was just the lunch bell. "Finally! Schools over!", Muntu shouted in glee. Corry gave him a strange look as if he was confused. "You should stop saying that on every bell.", Cory said. "I can't help it, I'm pretty sure I'll get a digimon today!", Muntu said with joy. "You can't really think that, a digimon isn't just gonna be born in your hands.", Corry replied. At lunch, Muntu used this time to look at his cards to see if he could decide on a partner to look for. "How about Meramon? He's awesome! Or maybe something more brave like WarGreymon!" Muntu said just as he went to the next card. "Or maybe Dorumon, he seems pretty awesome considering he has the X thingy." Muntu said following his other statements. "I think you can worry about that when you finish eating.", Cory said. The bell began to ring for them to go to gym. "I've said this once, and I'll say it a thousand times, P.E. shouldn't be right after lunch.", Cory said with a grumble. In gym, there class had to do a physics test. When it was Muntu's turn to do the sprinting test, as he was running, he saw a purple light next to a gold light. They seemed to be crying for help. Muntu tripped upon seeing this. "I can't be the only one that saw that.", Muntu whispered to himself. Soon school was over, but Muntu was still troubled by the strange lights. "See you tomorrow at school!", Cory shouted as he ran home. Muntu ran upstairs fast thinking of how he could get a digimon. "Hey mom hows it going, oh fine, don't worry about the trash, I'll always be there to get it for you.", his mom mumbled to herself. Muntu starred into the computer for hours, thinking of those voices. Muntu began to call Cory, but the phone started to screw up, the same was happening to Cory and everybody using a phone. Muntu look at the screen as it began to glow. "Is a digimon trying to call out to me?", Muntu asked himself. Red eyes began to form as a strange voice began to emerge. "You will die before you can stop us!", the creature moaned. "What are you talking about?", Muntu said in fear. Another creature appeared as it tackled the first. "Muntu is that a....Dorugamon?!", Muntu shouted in shock. The first monster pierced the Dorugamon's chest, but not before its claws dug deep with it. The monster was deleted, but Dorugamon turned into a purple light. "I was the chosen Alphamon, don't let anyone get close to destroying the two worlds.", the light said to Muntu. "What can I do?", Muntu asked as polite as possible. "Raise the one of the Alpha Body, and do so with care.", the voice said before it became an egg. The egg pushed itself out of of the screen, and the phone in Muntu's hand began forming a small shape. "Could this be what I think it is?", Muntu said smiling. At the same exact time this whole thing started, Cory had an experience of his own. He thought it was a normal virus, but it was more than he could handle. "I'm tired of these stupid viruses trying to steal my information!", Cory said angryly. A grin appeared on the screen after he tryed calling Muntu to tell him about the virus and how he might get it. "What do you think your doing small human?", the grinning creature asked. The anti virus software didn't do a thing to it, so Cory opened another virus email he recieved. "GRRRUUUAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!", the creature screamed in pain. It began to look like static as it screamed. "I think that got it.", Cory said to himself. It exploded into small grey dots and reformed into a large egg. "This can't be a digimon, this really can't be a digimon!", Cory said as a small light emerged. "This is a digivice, so this is a digi-egg, and what just died was a digimon and not a halucination..", Cory noted to himself. "If my parents see this they'll freak.", Cory said. Corry and Muntu both fell out on their floors each giving a happy sigh. "I'm really a digimon tamer!", they both just so happen to say at the same time. They fell asleep holding their eggs and their new, shiny, digivices.